Bruised
by VivianGrey
Summary: Gryffindor und Slytherin, das kannn nicht gut gehen. Und wenn es sich auch noch um den übermütigen Sirius Black und die impulsive Sarah Brooks handelt, sind Konflikte vorprogrammiert. RUMTREIBERZEIT   JP/LE, SB/OC


****

**Kapitel 1**  
><em><br>„Wer keinen Sinn im Leben sieht, ist nicht nur unglücklich, sondern kaum lebensfähig_."

(Albert Einstein)

Pastellrosa. Wie ich diese Farbe hasste.  
>Jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufwachte, war das erste was ich sah diese verfluchte Farbe.<br>Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lieblings- oder Hassfarbe, aber diese Farbe passte einfach nicht zu mir.  
>Müssten wir uns mit einer Farbe charakterisieren, so wäre ich eindeutig ein erschöpftes Grau.<p>

Ich war nicht Weiß, nicht Schwarz. Kein schillerndes Grün oder kühles Blau und schon lange war ich kein temperamentvolles Rot mehr. Sonnenlicht suchte sich seinen Weg durch die schweren Vorhänge in mein Zimmer. Zu meinem Bedauern waren die Vorhänge auch in einem lieblichen Rosa gehalten. „Sarah Schätzchen, Frühstück ist fertig!", rief mich eine mütterliche Stimme. Ich stöhnte auf. Wie konnte man so früh am Morgen, schon so gut drauf sein? Für meine Tante schien dies jedenfalls kein Problem sein.

Stöhnend wälzte ich mich aus meinem Bett. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand durch das zerzauste Etwas auf meinem Kopf, das sich meine Haare schimpfte und schlüpfte in meine Pantoffeln.  
>Noch leicht wacklig auf den Beinen, schlürfte ich zum Fenster und zog die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite. Helle Sonnenstrahlen trafen meine Haut und die angenehme Wärme tat mir gut.<p>

Ich verweilte kurz in dieser Position, ehe ich mich wieder abwand und das Zimmer verließ. Ich wollte Lydia nicht unnötig waren lassen. Der Flur war zwar hell aber zu meinem Glück nicht: ROSA!

Generell war das Haus sehr schön. Nicht ganz mein Stil, aber bestimmt sehr beeindruckend auf Gäste. Der viktorianische Stil scheint es meiner Tante Lydia angetan zu haben, denn bis auf einige leere Räume hatte sie alle so eingerichtet. Ich ging die elegante Wendeltreppe hinunter und betrat die Küche. Den Tisch schon längst gedeckt saßen dort Lydia und Grace und frühstückten gemeinsam. „Morgen", nuschelte ich verschlafen und setzte mich gegenüber von Lydia zu Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Sarah", begrüßte diese mich mit einem viel zu fröhlichen Lächeln. „Morgen", erwiderte auch Grace mit vollem Mund und stopfte sich das letzte Stück des Muffins in den Mund. Ich musste lächeln. Grace war meine kleine Cousine und sie war das krasse Gegenteil ihrer Mutter Lydia. Der strenge Blick ihrer Mutter zeigte Wirkung und sie schluckte den Muffin hinunter. „Sorry", murmelte sie verlegen. Lydia legte unglaublich viel Wert auf gute Manieren und mit vollem Mund zu sprechen, schien sie fast schon abstoßend zu finden. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung goss ich mir Kaffee in eine Tasse ein und nippte kurz daran. Grace schien die Lust aufs Essen vergangen zu sein.

Ich hatte keine Probleme mit Lydias strenger Erziehung. Doch Grace war ein echter Wildfang und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter nicht zu leicht „umerziehen". Eine meines Erachtens unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Wir schienen alle unseren Gedanken nachzuhängen, als mich ein Klopfen aufschrecken ließ. „Lola", rief Grace freudig, lief zum Küchenfenster und öffnete dieses. Am Fensterbrett saß eine gutgenährte Schleiereule, welche mit dem Schnabel gegen das Glas klopfte. Während Grace die fette Eule immer noch streichelte, nahm Lydia ihr die Post ab. Drei Briefe waren dabei, zwei von ihnen mit dem prächtigen Hogwartswappen darauf. Ohne lange zu zögern schnappte ich den Hogwartsbrief der an mich adressiert war und ries ihn stürmisch auf. Lydia beobachte das mit

hochgezogenen Brauen und zusammengepressten Lippen. Auch Grace schien ihren Brief entdeckt zu haben und lachte freudig auf. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber. Obwohl Grace eine Frohnatur war, hatte ich sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Ein Lächeln von einem Ohr zum anderen und ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in ihren Augen zeigte dies nur allzu deutlich. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Als ich das erste Mal einen Brief bekommen hatte, war ich vor Freude im Haus hin und her gelaufen und habe mehrere Stunden wie eine Verrückte gelacht. Mein Vater war damals nicht zu Hause und meine Mutter hatte lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt. Nur meine ältere Schwester hatte einige bissige Kommentare geäußert, aber das war mir damals egal. Auch Grace schien nicht mehr ruhig sitzen zu können, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und tanzte durch die Küche. Einige Zeit beobachtete ich meine lebendige Cousine, ehe ich mich meinen eigenen Brief wieder zuwandte.

Der übliche Begrüßungstext und die Liste mit den benötigten Schulsachen und – tatsächlich - ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht - das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen für Slytherin!

„Oh toll, Sarah. Du bist auch dieses Jahr wieder Vertrauensschüler", merkte Lydia an, die mich die ganze Zeit beobachte hatte. Der überraschte Unterton war deutlich merkbar. Aber ich selbst hatte ja auch nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass Dumbledore mich, nach allen was passiert ist wieder zum Vertrauensschüler ernennt. Lydia räusperte sich und ich blickte zu ihr. „Das wird sich später einmal unglaublich gut in deinem Lebenslauf machen", säuselte sie geistesabwesend. „Hm", meinte ich knapp und nickte. „Hogwarts ist unglaublich schön. Hab ich Recht?", fragte mich Grace stürmisch und strahlend. Ich schloss die Augen und setzte ein Lächeln auf: „Ja, dir wird Hogwarts gefallen!" Sie gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und hüpfte wieder wie ein Gummiball durch das Zimmer. Mit einer leicht zittrigen Hand berührte ich das Wappen, das auf dem Brief prangerte. Vor sieben Jahren war meine Welt noch heil und ganz. Innerhalb des letzten Jahres zerbrach sie und jetzt stand ich vor dem Scherbenhaufen meines früheren Lebens. Ein Neuanfang schien sich für mich nicht zu lohnen…


End file.
